Total Drama World Retour
by Tangerine Juice
Summary: APPLICATIONS OPEN. Revenge of the Island is pretty much Chris' occupation. But. meanwhile, Bridgette and Geoff also have some desire to host. Back to the jetpack, contestants!


Total Drama World Retour

Apply Now!

* * *

><p><strong>TV SCREEN<strong>

"Hello folks that are... watching this right now," said a blonde with a cowboy hat, trailing off at the end and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Some of you might recognize me from the Total Drama Island reality show," he stated, throwing his hands up in the air. When he got no reaction whatsoever, he let his hands down and pouted.

"Come on guys, I'm Geoff!" he exclaimed, a grin exploding on his face as he reached out with one arm to bring somebody else closer. "And this is my amazing girlfriend, Bridgette. Betcha remember us now?"

Bridgette giggled slightly at the compliment, turning towards the camera.

"Because Chris is busy with Total Drama Revenge of the Island and the planning of the next season, he gave us the rights to host a parallel show, introducing another batch of new contestants," she said, smiling at the camera.

"And guess what the awesome part is?" Geoff piped up. "One of the contestants could be you, bro!" he pointed straight at the camera.

"We will be hosting a re-run of Total Drama World Tour. Same locations, a brand—err new jetpack, different contestants and, of course, different challenges," Bridgette added, nervously.

"Chris was too cheap to give us an original show. Stinks," said Geoff, and Bridgette elbowed him with a slight glare. "Ow," he grumbled, glaring at his girlfriend in return. He focused on the camera, yet again, smiling. "So, you dudes will have to deal with the singing and locations. Not really our fault our new jetpack pilot doesn't know any other places, though."

In the far corner, we can see an ape tied down to a chair, Chef's recycled costume fitting him perfectly. He was picking his nose.

Bridgette mouthed something to him from the corner of her mouth before giving the camera a nervous grin.

"For more information about the season and the application form, access our website, which will be strategically placed in the place I'm pointing at," said the surfer girl, pointing down to where, indeed, the website address appeared.

You stare at the TV screen in front of you. The offer seems a bit tempting, doesn't it? What will you do?

* * *

><p><strong>WEBSITE<strong>

_Total Drama World Retour, is, as hinted in the title a Retake on Total Drama World Tour. There will be singing, and once you heard we're not changing the locations you probably got bored. We assure you our pilot is trying his best, and he's the most trustworthy presence to have ever graced the Earth. _

_We will assign new challenges to the competitors, though. It would be far too boring if we actually reused the challenges. And we assure you our jetpack is working and 100% safe._

_We need 24 competitors to go on, and, to be fair, 12 of them will be girls and 12 will be boys. We don't want our show sued for being sexist or something._

_These 24 competitors will be racing each other to the sum of ten million dollars (__10.000.000$ if you want). Winner takes it all, we guarantee a fair competition!_

_For applications, you can access this link, and you will be brought to the page including our contract and terms. You know, just basic things assuring your safety, 100% legit._

You click the link. What a load of bull, who bothers with reading terms of blah anymore? You scroll down to the part you're interested in, the application.

**APPLICATION**

_**Creator's corner (Tell us about your Original Character):**_

**Full Name:**

**Age **(none below 16 or above 19):

**Physical appearance:**

Hair (structure, color, length, style):

Eyes (shape, color, size):

Skin (color, any particular traits like tattoos, freckles, etc.):

**Attire:**

Everyday:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal wear:

**Overall stereotype: **

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Background Story **(two paragraphs at most):

**Particularities:**

Allergies:

Quirks:

Fears:

Possible Obsessions:

Rate your character's singing ability (1-10)

**(Please note that we're looking for interesting characters and variety. We're more likely to select two-three characters from each singing 'class' that ten characters of perfect ability. If your character has an amazing singing ability, this should be explained.) **

_**Character's corner (Write from the character's point of view):**_

**Why would you want to be on Total Drama World Retour?:**

**What (or who) convinced you to audition?: **

**What are some of your hobbies?:**

**Preferences:**

Colors:

Music genre:

Book genre or specific books:

Movie genre of specific movie:

Season:

Weather:

**What's your ambition for the future?:**

**Is it becoming a lawyer?:**

**Do you know any good lawyers?:**

**What is your opinion on primates (monkeys)?: **

**How would you react towards our new hosts?:**

**Opinion on popcorn?:**

**How would you describe your 'dream come true'?: **

**How would you describe your 'nightmare run wild'?:**

**Okay, you're done. Any last thoughts you'd like to share?:**

That's a lot of text for a simple application. Also, what's up with that popcorn question? You think this application form is a bit random.

* * *

><p><strong>RULEBOOK<strong>

Hi! I'm Tangerine Juice, because those fruits are underrated. You can call me Bee, actually. Nice to meet you, Total Drama fandom.

On this point, I want to say we made this as a reaction to Revenge of the Island. We as in, my brother and I. We thought the season is nice, and we wanted to do a retake for World Tour, only with two original characters hosting. I was tempted to put Courtney host this, and George suggested Izzy but I thought that would be quite homicidal for the contestants, though hilarious. So there you have Geoff and Bridgette assuring you everything is safe and much better now that Chris is not there.

They lie. Honestly.

I'm not good at setting up rules, so I let George take over in this domain. And some grammar/spelling work. I'm not brilliant at that, either.

1. No Mary Sues/Gary Stus, or else known as perfect characters or 'unusual' characters (as in unusual to the Universe). On that topic, please go by the rules of universe and don't submit mythical creatures (like vampires) half-breeds (like half-vampires—you catching on?), and for all that's worth, do not submit characters with unusual hair/eye colors unless you're talking about hair dye or contacts. We want humans. Normal looking humans.

2. I'm not saying you have to, but it will be nice if you reviewed each chapter and maybe include a short reaction of your character. And challenge ideas are much welcomed—we are very open about that! Also, if you want to suggest us quotes of your characters to use or anything, feel free to do it!

3. All fields in the application must be filled in because the information is useful. So, _please_, be careful while completing it and try to mind your grammar and spelling a bit. We understand if your first language isn't English—it's not ours either—but we need to be able to understand what you're trying to say in order to get a good grip on your character.

4. Why didn't we write any paired up and who will he/she get along with? Because we will ask you to send in sheets (preferred through PMs to Tangerine Juice or direct e-mails to georgep_ae (at) hotmail (dot) com, just replace at = dot = . ; or reviews would work too) completed with how your characters will interact with other characters and possible love interests.

The sheet will be something like:

**Your character's name – **Your character's stereotype

- space below -

**Other contestant – **Your character's reaction to him/her

**Another contestant – **Your character's reaction to him/her

And so on.

Judged by your character's reaction to another character, and possible suggestions of love interests coming from you, we will do the 'matchmaking'. If you aren't happy with your character's match and want to retreat your character, alright, but it will count as elimination and will look pretty dumb, too. Just keep that in mind, by applying your characters you're giving them to us so we can tool them around.

5. Yeah, you'll also send elimination votes through PM or e-mail or review. Just thought I'd mention that. Be your character.

6. No 'post this if you read the rules'. If you didn't, it will be obvious and you'll probably be booted off early because of technicalities or won't even make it inbecause your application didn't meet the requirements. Your problem.

7. Tell us if we're not writing your character right and we'll try to fix it. But in any case, God, just TELL us. It won't upset us.

8. Golden Rule: Follow those rules. Okay?

Without any other interruptions or so, we're expecting your applications due... there's not due, actually, but it will be nice to get them this week or, even better, these following days.

Don't be butthurt if you don't get in and keep believing.

Bee and George out!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

You roll your eyes at the two idiots trying to be funny. What kind of names are Bee and George, anyway?

Now, to that application...


End file.
